


To See You Smile Again

by jarethsdragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 20:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarethsdragon/pseuds/jarethsdragon
Summary: All he wanted was to see you smile again.  Dedicated to Randgrid.





	To See You Smile Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Randgrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randgrid/gifts).



It was all Hanzo could to stop himself from thundering through the small sitting area to you. You were at your computer—again—and reading something. This must have been something good—something intense—to capture your attention like this. He had watched you enough—here and there—to learn your tells. How you’d laugh if something amused you. How your eyes were narrow if something was offensive. How you’d sigh happily as a particularly good piece wrapped up. How your eyes would mist—one or two tiny tears going down your cheeks—if you were sad.

This was far beyond what he had seen before. You’d write, cock your head in thought, erase it all, and re-write it again. Your hands had fine tremors and you were even more oblivious than normal to the goings and comings around you. It startled him how upset you were. You didn’t even notice him as he drifted behind you to watch you from a better—closer—angle.

His gaze skidded to the screen, tryin got gauge what might have made you so upset. This was a normal site for you to visit with its crisp dark red, gray and white theme. You came to this site often and would read deep into the night if you could. You had just submitted something in the light grey form and now were scrambling to go edit it—again.

He didn’t have the right to do this, of course. You probably weren’t aware of his observations. He hadn’t wanted to intrude on your privacy or impose on you in any way. He hadn’t even really spoken to you or the happy life you seemed to have. It just happened. He had been passing by as you hurried somewhere and he had glanced up to see you smiling. He stopped, turning for a second look as you went blithely by. He was naturally curious—few attracted Hanzo enough for him to stop and take a second look. Telling himself that it was a trick of the light, an illusion of speed and light, he had sought you out again.

Then your laughter caught his attention. The was you scrunched your nose when someone burned popcorn in the microwave. In fact, the mor he watched, the more he wanted to watch. He knew your routine and schedule nearly as well as his own at this point.

His eyes caught on another block of text just as you were debating erasing it. The word—or part of a word, anyway—“fail” caught his laser focus. He glanced, saw you were writing that you were failing.

No.

He almost shouted it, but bit his tongue in the nick of time. It would not.... He shouldn’t shout at you—doubly especially if you were upset already. And definitely not when you might not know of his still, silent observations.

But this was intolerable.

He stood up, watching sadly as you wiped out another paragraph. As quietly and slowly as he could force himself to go, he came up behind you. You weren’t paying attention to him—of course. You hadn’t even really seen him in his dark clothes in the corner. He stood over you now, able to read the sad words you were erasing again.

Ever so softly, he said your name.

You jumped in alarm. Looking up quietly, you snuffled and hit some keys. “S-s-sorry. I didn’t hear you come up.”

He nodded solemnly, feeling a little sheepish. “I.... How are you?”

You glanced away and shrugged. “Good.” Automatically—good manners obviously drilled into you from a young age—you asked, “How are you?”

He gave you a grin. “I am well.” Holding his hand up, he slid into a seat next to you. “But I would say you are upset.”

You gave him another nervous shrug. “I’m fine.”

He put one rough hand over yours. It startled you for a moment that despite having such long, elegant hands, his were large enough to cover yours. In a thoughtful tone, he said, “I do not think so.” Looking into your eyes seriously, he continued, “I do not want to intrude, but I wasn’t you to simply know that I would be honored to take you out—.”

“What?!” you gasped.

His cheeks flamed as he nodded towards the computer. “I saw you.”

“Oh?!” you moaned. Immediately, you ducked your head to hide your miserable blush. “Sorry.”

He shook his head, taking heart that you weren’t outright rejecting him or his intrusion. “I thought perhaps we could go out for...for coffee. To talk.” He tried to duck to look at you. He should have known he would mess this up and now you were refusing to look up at him. “If you are...concerned about being with...with me—.”

“N-n-no.” You puffed out a breath, finally meeting his eyes. “It’s nothing.”

“Not to me,” he blurted out insistently.

“You’re being really kind—,” you began again.

“No—I am not being kind!” he snapped. He reared back as though you had mortally offended him. “I am never just being kind—.”

“Really?” you drawled.

“Just ask my brother, Genji.”

That finally made you snort with a short laugh. “I...I guess.”

He smirked, watching you as you seemed to finally relax a bit. You were so beautiful when you smiled, when you laughed. If only he knew more about how to be social, how to approach you in a way that wasn’t threatening. Nothing about his former life prepared him to soothe, to be anything more than a killer. He needed to figure out a way to approach you, though, if he wanted to stop your sad tears.

“Why are you so concerned with me?” you asked so quietly he almost didn’t hear it.

“Should I not be?” he rumbled.

You looked up at him in shock. He was gorgeous—sex on legs. He was a hero, too, and had been all over the world. He was skilled, talented, on the field and off of it. He wasn’t just a common fighter, a thug, in that he could teach, debate and even be funny when he wanted it. Shrugging lamely, you looked away and muttered, “No...you shouldn’t.”

He looked startled—almost pained. The hand over yours shook slightly, seemingly ready to retreat. “Why?”

“Because...because you’re.... Hell. You’re—.”

He studied you carefully. Confusion twisted his face into a frown. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“You.... You’re Hanzo Shimada,” you muttered with a tinge of bitterness. “You’re....” You took a deep breath. “You’re sexy and smart and funny and...and everything I’m not.”

He watched you, still perplexed. “But you are.”

You shook your head bitterly. “I’m just me.” With a sigh, you shrugged. “And I’m just another fa—.”

“No,” he interrupted. His other hand came up to brush a thread of hair out of your face so slowly. He hoped that moving slowly, using a soft voice, would persuade you to not be afraid of him. He had had too many cower away from him, unable to see him instead of his violent past. “You are special—unique.”

You snorted bitterly. “Uniquely able to be replaced you mean.”

He shook his head. “No...not that. You are unique. You have a beautiful smile. A beautiful laugh.” You looked up at him with a strange look on your face. “I have seen women all over the world and there are none like you.”

You stared into his eyes with a look of shock. He blinked slowly and looked away. “I...I apologize.” Puffing a breath out, he looked away bashfully. “I...did not mean to...come on so strong.”

Your eyes crinkled in that adorable way he liked. “I guess that....”

He gave you a bashful smile. “You do not...know how much....” His cheeks turned a bit red. “I wanted to...to make you smile. To give you a chance to feel better.”

You looked down at your joined hands. “I’d...I’d like that.” He gave you a smirk and you scowled. “And if you try anything, I’ll—.”

He laughed at that, his eyes warming as you looked at him. “I would sooner put my hands in fire.” He nodded, tilting his head and giving you a shy grin. “But...I did get a chance to see you smile again. Could I repay you by buying you some coffee?”

You gave him a shy smile. “Can...we do...maybe...tea instead?”

Hanzo grinned, his eyes lighting up. He did not generally care for coffee, but it seemed to be what everyone drank socially. “I would prefer tea, as well.” He nodded. “Let us see if you like my special green tea.”

You looked at the screen. Perhaps it was time to get away from the computer after all....


End file.
